Inspired Kidnapping
by Sketchin
Summary: When China wakes up, he finds himself bond and gagged. This wasn't what he wanted of his afternoon. Rated T for kidnapping and swearing.


Yao had no idea what was going on. When he opened his eyes once more, all he saw was darkness. He tried to speak, cry out for anyone but the only sound he had heard was a muffled groan.

He began to rack his brain for answers to his situation.

What did he remember?

He remembered setting up tea outside for himself and panda, checking his phone to be sure that Kiku was also going to join them that afternoon.

But what happened next?

He tried to remember but all he saw was black. Was there a laugh as well?

That sound, it was a laugh.

Though he quickly realised that laugh hadn't come from his memory, it came from right in front of him.

"Hello Yao Wang, You are comfortable?"

Within a split second, a flash of light burned his eyes momentarily before calming into the image of Ivan. His smile still looking as innocent as ever, his scarf draped gracefully over his shoulders and his eyes holding many secrets that would drive people insane.

Shaking his head, Yao glared at his attacker in annoyance. He struggled to push Ivan out of his face but to no avail, his hands were tied behind his back and legs to the legs of a chair. This was not a situation he was happy about being in.

"Aww, but you look so cute Yao, no snappy retorts or hands slapping my face. It is nice." Without saying much else, Ivan gently caressed his cheek before moving his hand down to hold his neck. "You look so vulnerable."

Anger coursed through Yao's veins at the mention of his vulnerability. The frantic struggle became more hectic and desperate as Ivan removed his hands, raising them in surrender, "Do not worry, I will not do anything you are not comfortable with."

Ivan began to circle Yao, like a wolf eyeing his prey before the kill. The silence was deafening as Yao continued to pull against the ropes and bite on the gag. Once he got out of his bonds Ivan would pay for this he was sure.

"Little Yao, you know what I will ask, and I would like an answer before Kiku gets to your house and figures out where you have gone."

Yao wasn't going to answer him, he was not going to deal with this question again. As the gag fell from his mouth, Yao took a deep breath and prepared to give this fucking Russian his answer. "Fuck off Ivan"

With a soft and 'innocent' laugh, Ivan planted a peck onto Yao's cheek, "Aw, there is no need for that. I would give anything just to have you fulfil our destiny together."

Yao's glare got harsher as he leant away from Ivan's advances, "Damnit Ivan, this is like the 3rd time this week, how many more times am I going to wake up tied up and blindfolded?!"

Ivan's head tipped to the side, like a child trying to figure out what they did wrong, "Is it not obvious? I will do this until I hear yes."

With a sigh Yao's head drooped dejectedly, "You do know how creepy this is right?" Lifting his head again, he frowned in an attempted to show some authority over this younger nation, "You can't just kidnap people you like, if you do I'll just end up securing my house a bit more."

Ivan's face turned into a pout as he set himself down on his knees in front of the defenceless man, "B-But I saw it in a story on the internet. You are supposed to fall in love with me"

"Fall in love with you!?" Yao cried, shock painted onto every feature of his face, "You are lucky I am not afraid of you! You are lucky I don't live with Kiku so he can stop you from taking me again! Stop being so stupid Ivan! I am not some teenage girl that will fall to my knees at such disturbing gestures!"

With a sigh, Ivan looked Yao in the eye with enough sincerity to shut Yao's ramblings up, "Then, what will make you fall to knees?"

Yao didn't stop the annoyed grunt from leaving his throat before raising his voice with a superior tone, "You will untie me and let me go home."

Ivan complied, feeling defeated. He was sure this was going to work this time, the funny stories on that website had said so.

Yao stood and stretched to allow his back to crack. "I am too old for all this kidnapping stuff."

Just as Yao was about to leave the upset Russian to his own thoughts, he turned with a mischievous smirk, "You gotta stop going onto those websites Ivan, why not just ask me in a more friendly manner next time? I'll be free next Wednesday, convince me by then and I might go out with you."

Ivan grinned as he felt he hadn't completely ruined his chances.

He just has to stop expecting unexpected outcomes.

…..

 **A/N** _I'm not very good at writing China's character so I had been challenged to write a RoChu one-shot. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED and hopefully completed._

 _-A.L.L._


End file.
